


Gelato in Venice [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are enjoying Gelato in Venice when Aziraphale accidentally drops a rather large surprise on Crowley, making them both very happy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Gelato in Venice [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gelato in Venice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649007) by [Scmnz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz). 



**Title:** Gelato in Venice

**Fandom:** Good Omens

**Author:** Scmnz

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 5:41

**Summary:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley are enjoying Gelato in Venice when Aziraphale accidentally drops a rather large surprise on Crowley, making them both very happy.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649007)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Gelato_in_Venice.mp3)


End file.
